


After 1500 years

by OnSomeMerlinBs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Era, Smut, but things turn out well, i guess theres an attempt at humor too, merlin is having a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSomeMerlinBs/pseuds/OnSomeMerlinBs
Summary: Merlin's living in the 21st century when suddenly a very familiar man comes back into his life.------------------------”You think that’stheArthur?”Merlin’s tears started flowing down his cheeks. He clutched to Arthur’s shirt and buried his face in it.”Oh, definitelytheArthur.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	After 1500 years

**Author's Note:**

> lmao after years im on my merlin bullshit again. help me.
> 
> this is actually my first time writing a merlin fic which is absurd cause wtf i fucking love this mess of a show.
> 
> i havent written anything in a while so hopefully this isnt complete crap.

A raven haired man looked at his computer and sighed slumping down on his chair. His pale fingers tapped the glass top of the table and there was a pen in his mouth barely hanging and prone to drop any second. The day was dragging and he just wanted to head home. He could just leave. With a little bit of magic. Though after all these years it felt too easy. But sometimes the man wondered how these last hours of work on Fridays felt so much longer than the over 1500 years of him walking on this planet.

A knock.

”Merlin?”

The man straightened up, the pen dropping out of this mouth.

”Yes, come in.”

A young woman opened the door into Merlin’s office room. She peeked in with a sly smile on her face. Oh no. _That_ smile never meant anything good. The woman swiped a hair strand behind her ear and cleared her throat.

”What is it Britney?” Merlin asked not completely sure if he wanted to hear what the woman had to say.

Merlin felt a knot in his stomach. It was Friday and Britney had _that_ smile on her. She was most likely going to ask Merlin out. Just to have a chill time at a local pub with their co-workers. It sounded really nice and to be honest Merlin liked those evenings. There would be a beer in his hands, Tim with his stupid jokes and Charlotte and Britney singing all the songs the pub played. But there was _that_ smile. Merlin didn’t like that. It meant that, yes, there was going to be beer, Tim’s jokes and the girls singing. It didn’t end there though. Things got worse with _that_ smile. Last time Merlin had woken up in a motel bathroom none of his co-workers to be seen. A time before that Merlin had found himself with no shoes in a house he was sure he had never been to before.

”There is a man”, she said her lips twitching.

Merlin furrowed his brows in confusion. Britney’s smile just grew bigger and bigger. Oh. Merlin had made a mistake. It wasn’t _that_ smile. It was _this_ smile. They looked very similar, but they were different. _This_ smile meant that Britney had found another date candidate for Merlin. According to her (and many more) Merlin didn’t date ”enough” and he should find ”someone special”. So the woman saw it as her duty to find dates for Merlin.

”Brit, I swear to fucking god if you’ve fou-” Merlin started but Britney chimed in.

”Oh, it’s not like that. There is a man in the lobby. He asked to see you.”

Merlin checked his memo on the table. He had no meetings for the day. Had he forgotten to write one down? The woman rolled her eyes in amusement.

”Don’t hurt your brain Merlin. He’s not here to see you because of a meeting”, Britney hummed and stepped out of the door. ”He is very handsome though”, she continued with a giggle and earned a glare.

”Say to him I’ll be there in a minute”, Merlin finally said and glanced down. ”But if this any of your meddling I swear I’ll kill you”, he added before the woman closed the door and a faint ’I swear it’s not’ was heard behind it.

The pale man groaned and buried his face in his hands. Britney was nice and Merlin considered her to be his friend. But god was she annoying sometimes. She meant good of course. But all these date candidates were just ridiculous. If there was a man that Merlin looked at more than one second or Britney thought to be a good one for Merlin, he was shoved at Merlin by the said woman. He stood up, run his hand through his hair and headed to the lobby.

\-----------------------------------------------

A blond man was nervously sitting on a black leather couch. His foot was twitching and hands fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. An older man walked past him. The blond flashed a small smile as the older one greeted him. His bright blue eyes looked around and his heart felt like coming out of his chest. He got up and walked to the desk where he had just been a minute ago. He couldn’t stay still. Not in the slightest. Not when he had been still for over 1500 years.

Steps.

”Arthur was it?”

Arthur looked to his side and found the woman from before, Britney, looking at him.

”Um, yes.”

The woman’s lips twitched and formed into a warm smile. She got to her desk. The desk where few minutes ago Arthur had stormed to and asked if a man named ’Merlin’ was in this building. Britney sat down and took some paper in her hands.

”He’s on his way. Just a minute”, she said and looked through her papers.

Arthur nodded calmly, but inside he felt like bursting. A minute felt like million years. He made his way back to the couch where he was sitting before. He closed his eyes and exhaled. When any steps were heard Arthur found himself looking for him. The servant. The sorcerer. Merlin.

And then he heard it and Arthur felt like he couldn’t breath.

”Alright, where is he?”

Arthur looked up and there he was. Britney pointed at the blond and Merlin turned to look at him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Merlin’s vision went blurry. He wasn’t sure if it was tears, panic or both. He tried to focus his eyes and his heart sunk into his stomach. And there it was. Fuck. Why did it have to come here? Why couldn’t it stay at home? Why couldn’t it just go away? But no. There it was. Sitting on that couch. Playing a sick trick in front of Merlin. He swallowed. Merlin felt tired. Merlin felt sick. He wanted to throw up right then and there.

”Britney?” his voice came out barely as a whisper.

Merlin felt his blood boiling through his veins. Everything felt too hot and too cold at the same time. He was getting shivers. He felt it coming and he didn’t like it one bit. There it was. Just staring at Merlin. And Merlin stared back at it. He couldn’t take his gaze away. Not now. He had to have the control of the situation. He couldn’t crumble now. But it had never been like this before. Not this intense. Not this painful.

”Can I leave early today?”

His heart pounding harder than ever in his life Merlin started to tremble. Just a little bit at first. But it started growing and growing. It was getting unbearable. His vision started getting blurry again. His eyes were full of tears. They weren’t coming out. Not yet. They wanted to come flooding down Merlin’s pale cheeks. But Merlin wouldn’t allow it. A whimper escaped through his lips. Britney most likely didn’t hear it. But it noticed and then it took a step closer to Merlin.

”Well-”, she started but Merlin was already walking towards the blond.

\-----------------------------------------------

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Merlin was there. Only few feet away. But the distance felt like a mile. 10 miles. 100 miles. Too many miles. And he took a step. A careful one. Arthur’s feet felt like they were stuck, but then Merlin started walking towards him. Something moved in Arthur. It felt overwhelming and he thought that if he couldn’t touch Merlin right now he wouldn’t even believe that it was real. That Merlin was right there in front of him. He needed the touch.

”Mer-”

And there it was. The touch. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm and dragged him outside the glass doors of the building. Britney bit her lip as she watched the two go out. Charlotte had appeared from her office room at some point. She was tapping Britney’s desk with her black fingernails.

”You think that’s _the_ Arthur?” she asked.

Merlin’s tears started flowing down his cheeks. He clutched to Arthur’s shirt and buried his face in it.

”Oh, definitely _the_ Arthur.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Merlin couldn’t bare it anymore. Everything just started to come out. He didn’t know there could be so much tears. But he didn’t care. He just let them stream down his face. For the first time he took his eyes out of those painfully blue ones of Arthur. And before Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shirt Arthur saw a glimmer of golden. He felt the tears building in his eyes too.

”Mer-”

”Shut up! Just shut up!” Merlin screamed into the shirt startling the other. ”Can you just go away? Please. Please not here”, he added quietly as the tears kept wetting Arthur’s shirt.

”But Mer-”

”Please don’t say my name. I know you’re not real.”

It was a whisper. Barely audible. It felt like Merlin had said it more to himself than Arthur. But Arthur heard it. And he felt a sting. It hurt. But not as much as seeing his servant- No. His friend in such state. Being miserable and wrecked. Being totally broken. Arthur hadn’t even noticed when his arms had wrapped around Merlin. But they were there now and Arthur couldn’t do anything else than just hold the trembling mess in his arms.

”It’s me Merlin. Arthur.”

And suddenly Arthur was being dragged again. A jingle of keys and they were in a car. Merlin started it and they were on their way. Arthur looked at the weeping mess confused and worried who just kept muttering ’You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real...’ over and over again.

”Merlin I’m real. You’re real. We’re both real. We’re both here and-”

Merlin glanced at the other. He wasn’t crying anymore, but Arthur could tell that he was close. Those puffy and red eyes pained Arthur.

”Shut up.”

Arthur swallowed. That was a phrase that Arthur had found himself say to Merlin a lot before. Merlin of course wouldn’t shut up. He never did. Merlin always had something to say. They drove in silence until they stopped.

\-----------------------------------------------

There was a small sky blue house with a small yard. The walk to the front door felt long. In reality it was only few seconds, but it felt more like years. And then they were standing in the house. The door closed.

”Why?”

It was a simple question, but Arthur was lost. As a king he had answers to many tough questions. But this had him blank. He blinked as he opened his mouth.

”Why what?”

Merlin turned to look away. A sniffle and then a shaky breath came out. Arthur was confused. He stared at Merlin’s face. A face that looked like it thought about every possible thing in the world in that one moment. And then he turned back to face Arthur.

”Why you let me touch you?”

What was that question supposed to be? Sure, Arthur was a king and Merlin his servant and touching really wasn’t the most typical thing to do among them unless it was just Merlin doing his duties as a servant. But Merlin was in pain and Merlin was so much more than a servant. He was Arthur’s friend and so much beyond that.

”I-”

”You never let me touch. You’re just there. And of all the places… There? In public? Why couldn’t you just wait at home? Isn’t it enough to hurt me here?”

Arthur had so many questions. But it was not the time for those. He glanced down and raised his hands to hold Merlin’s arms. He squeezed a little. Not too hard to hurt Merlin. Or at least he hoped so, but Merlin winced a little. Arthur cleared his throat and raised his gaze again.

”I would never hurt you Merlin. Never.”

And he embraced Merlin again. And again Merlin was in tears.

”Is it really you Arthur?”

It was desperate. So very desperate. A tear rolled down Arthur’s cheek.

”Yes Merlin.”

And for a moment, who knows how long, they just stood there. Both crying and holding each other.

\-----------------------------------------------

Merlin fluttered his eyes open. He felt terrible. He tried to keep his eyes open, but his head was pounding. A groan escaped from this throat and his eyes were shut again. Had he went out with Tim and the girls? No. Merlin was positive that he hadn’t. Britney came to ask it, but… And then it all came back and Merlin’s eyes were wide open. His pulse started increasing. He got up quickly regretting it right away. Dizziness of the sudden move had him going down again. He hit something. Or someone. Merlin found himself looking at Arthur who was looking back at him.

”You-” Merlin started, but was out of words.

A small smile appeared on Arthur’s lips and he ruffled Merlin’s hair.

”Me.”

Merlin got up. Slowly this time. He realized they were on his couch. Arthur was sitting on the right side of it. The couch was old and had few holes, but it was a good couch. It was comfy and the color of it, beautiful red, always reminded Merlin of home. The old home. It reminded him of Arthur. Merlin sat next to said man, their arms barely touching. And Merlin finally smiled. Then there was an arm on his shoulder. It felt too warm and too steady to be another hallucination. It had to be the real thing. It was reassuring. It felt right. It was Arthur.

”Prat.”

A grin.

”Dollophead.”

A chuckle.

”Clotpole.”

”You can’t talk to me like that _Mer_ lin.”

”You know I can and I will, _my lord._ ”

Arthur knew. He knew very well. It made him go insane at times. Merlin just doing his thing. Being so damn annoying. Being so damn irresistable. In all the damn ways. The sorcerer had the ability to get under the king’s skin. Without even using magic. It was just pure Merlin. Arthur hated it as much as he loved it. And they were quiet. For a moment. Until Merlin furrowed his brows.

”Where did you get those clothes?”

Arthur looked puzzled for a moment, but then a warm laugh came out of his mouth.

”What’s so funny?” Merlin asked but let out a little chuckle as well as Arthur squeezed his shoulder.

”Nothing. It’s just…” Arthur smiled warmly. ”Is that really the first thing you wanna ask?” he added.

Merlin pouted, but there was a hint of grin behind those pouting lips. A grin that made Arthur always so weak. A grin that had to be illegal. Arthur leaned against the couch and looked up. He felt a nudge on his side.

”Answer to that question: Yes. Where did you get them? They look terrible”, Merlin spoke again.

Arthur looked down. He hadn’t really paid any attention to them before. When he had walked out of the Lake of Avalon there had only been one thought on the king’s mind. Have to find Merlin. But now that he looked at the clothes they indeed looked terrible. Old brown pants with a hole on the left knee and a worn off white shirt that was also stained by the tears of Merlin.

”I had them on when-” Arthur started furrowing his brows before turning to Merlin. ”When I walked out of the lake.”

”I see.”

Merlin licked his lips and turned to look at his turned off television. He didn’t smile, but didn’t look distressed either. He was just thinking for a while.

”Well, we need to get you new ones”, he suddenly said and got up.

Arthur would never admit it, but a small whimper escaped through his lips as the contact was lost. But it didn’t feel empty. Merlin still was there. Maybe not touching him now. But he was there. It was all that Arthur needed.

”But first we need to eat. Chinese or Indian?”

Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion.

”Chinese it is then”, Merlin said with a little nod and took out his phone.

\-----------------------------------------------

”That was so good”, Arthur moaned as he slumped down on Merlin’s couch.

Merlin chuckled as he picked up their trash and walked into his kitchen. Arthur held his stomach where greasy noodles and chicken were resting happily.

”Didn’t think I would see a day when a damn king enjoys take out that much. Just wait till you get real food”, Merlin laughed as he came back and sat on the floor facing Arthur.

”I haven’t eaten for over 1500 years. I’m sure I would have enjoyed even a rat just now.”

Merlin’s smile dropped and his gaze wandered to stare at the floor next to him.

”1500 years…”

There was a sting in Arthur’s heart. Fuck. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

”Uh, sorry.”

The air felt thick for a moment, but then Merlin raised his gaze to Arthur again. There was a small smile.

”It’s… It’s okay. It’s just that…”

Arthur shifted and sat properly on the couch. He tried to search for answers in Merlin’s eyes.

”Yes?”

Suddenly Merlin felt like the Chinese was coming up this throat. He coughed before speaking again.

”All those years, all those damn years…” his voice was quiet. ”From time to time. I saw you here at home. Standing. Staring. I don’t know. Judging? Fucking hell it hurt so much but at the same time I never wanted you to leave.”

There were few tears running down Merlin’s pearly pale cheeks and Arthur wanted to swipe them away, but he didn’t dare to move.

”Then you were there at my work. I thought I finally lost it. Finally went totally insane.”

Merlin’s voice was shaky and his hands were trembling on his lap. Arthur finally moved and reached out holding Merlin’s hands.

”And maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. I don’t really care to be honest”, Merlin whispered with a choked laugh.

Arthur bit his lip starting to feel uneasy. Please Merlin. Not now. Arthur found himself on the floor next to Merlin.

”I really am here Merlin. All flesh and bone”, Arthur said softly.

He grabbed Merlin’s shoulders, squeezing them with a warm smile. He was greeted with a one as well.

”I know.”

They stared at each other, their smiles growing.

”Now tell me about the world Merlin.”

And they talked for hours. They cried. They laughed. They cried because they laughed too much. They talked about everything. Old times. New times. Merlin told stories of the Earth and Arthur would try to absorb all the information he could. He was mesmerized. He loved how Merlin would just talk and talk. The new world seemed weird, but also familiar at the same time. Arthur never knew what to expect, but when things happened they just seemed natural and right. Maybe he would get used to it. Maybe with Merlin’s help.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Few months later:**

”Arthur what the fuck?”

A clang.

”Shit.”

Cups and ingredients were scattered around the small space. There was a knocked out milk carton next to a book on a counter. There was a bowl and contents of it on the floor in front of Arthur. There was flour on Arthur. There was Arthur looking like a deer in the headlights. And there was very confused Merlin who had come from work an hour earlier than Arthur had thought.

”Arthur what the fuck?” Merlin repeated and dropped his backpack on the floor.

He looked around the kitchen. It was wrecked. It looked like a total disaster. Arthur picked up the bowl he had dropped just when Merlin had entered the kitchen.

”I tried to make pancakes.”

Merlin buried his face in his hands. He groaned as he run his hands through the raven black hair. Merlin wanted to shout at Arthur for messing up his kitchen, but he just started laughing hysterically. Everything just looked so surreal. Arthur pouted.

”Pancakes?” Merlin managed to say after his laughter fit and he wiped his tears of laughter.

”You weren’t supposed to come yet.”

Arthur sounded almost sad. He stared at the mess in front of him. The man felt pathetic. Merlin walked next to him and patted his shoulder.

”Had a shorter day today”, Merlin smiled and grabbed the bowl from Arthur. ”Didn’t I mention it in the morning?”

Arthur didn’t say anything, but just sighed and walked towards the counter where the milk carton was. He threw it in the trash and took a cloth to wipe the counter. Merlin’s smile dropped.

”Hey, Arthur… Are you okay?”

”I-”

”I’m sorry if I offended you. All this just looked so ridiculous. You in the kitchen and the mess and-”

”I just wanted to do something in return.”

Merlin blinked. Arthur looked at Merlin. His eyes looked dark. They looked sad. The cloth in his hand dropped on the floor.

”You did so much for me. So much for Camelot. I just wanted to do something. Something for you”, Arthur spoke his shoulders tensing. ”And last week you said you like pancakes.”

Merlin blinked again and he felt a small blush creeping up his cheeks. He put the bowl on the counter. He wasn’t sure what to say as he pursed his lips. He always knew what to say. Back in the old days.

”Arthur”, he started searching the gaze of the other. ”It really was nice. Lovely actually. I was just surprised”, he continued and squeezed Arthur’s arm.

”You really think so?”

”Yes Arthur. I really do.”

And Arthur blushed. Arthur never blushed. Not to Merlin’s knowledge at least. But Arthur blushed. A lot. Especially around Merlin. Especially around Merlin past few months. He would never admit it to himself, but oh god he blushed. There was a grin on Merlin’s face as he opened his mouth.

”I have an idea. Let’s clean up this mess and then make pancakes together.”

Arthur felt a tug inside him.

”Together?”

”Mmhmm.”

Arthur swallowed and Merlin looked like he thought hard. He bit his lip and looked to his side. Arthur wanted to bite that lip himself. Once again it was Merlin who broke the silence.

”Like friends.”

Oh.

”Like friends.”

\-----------------------------------------------

”Give me the fucking whisk!”

Arthur was running around the house a whisk in his hand and Merlin after him. Arthur jumped over the couch as Merlin tried to grab his foot, but the blond was quicker than that. There was a warm laugh and Arthur run behind a table. Merlin glared at the other who was grinning from ear to ear.

”Make me”, Arthur said wiggling his eyebrows.

Arthur scoffed as Merlin started slowly circling the table. Arthur followed the movements to the other side and he was on the run again. Then there was a grin on Merlin’s lips and a flash of golden in his normally blue eyes. A carpet under Arthur moved slightly. Just slightly, but just enough to make Arthur trip and fall on the floor.

”Shit”, he muttered as he crashed down, almost knocking a small table next to him.

He looked up to see black curls and a smug grin.

”Thank you”, Merlin chirped stretching the ’you’ as he snatched the whisk.

Merlin stepped back and turned to go back to the kitchen. Arthur wasn’t having it.

”Not so fast”, Arthur huffed and yanked Merlin’s foot.

There was a yelp and then there was a thump followed by series of curses.

”What the hell?” Merlin hissed as he propped himself on his elbows and looked down.

They were so close. Their faces only few inches apart. Two hearts were pounding hard like they wanted to get out of their chests. Arthur wanted to look away, but he couldn’t take his eyes out of Merlin’s face who looked puzzled. A strong hand found it’s way to a pale jaw. Many unspoken questions were in the air. Arthur’s jaw clenched as he tried to restrain himself. He couldn’t just go and kiss Merlin right there. Or could he? He wanted so bad and if he just knew how bad Merlin wanted to kiss Arthur he might have had kissed him sooner. Merlin leaned closer making their noses touch and without thinking Arthur just dived in to meet Merlin’s lips with his own. Merlin gasped and hesitantly kissed back. It wasn’t a long passionate kiss, but when they parted both of them were out of breath as they looked at each other. The air felt thick.

”A-Arthur…”

”I-”

”S-sorry!”

Merlin’s face fell and he started to look like panic was taking over him. He sat up straddling Arthur and hid his face. A sniffle escaped out of him. Arthur sat up as well, keeping Merlin on his lap. Merlin whimpered trying to get up, but Arthur held him there.

”I-It was an accident. I promise it won’t happen again.”

”Merlin.”

”I don’t know w-what came over me.”

” _Mer_ lin.”

”Please, don’t be mad.”

” _Mer_ lin!”

Arthur gently moved Merlin’s hands revealing the sobbing face. It reminded Arthur of the day when they had met after a long time. He didn’t like it. He wanted to kiss those tears away and without realizing he was doing just that. Merlin shivered under his touch.

”What if I wanted it to happen again?” the blond murmured against the soft skin. ”Do you want it to happen again?”

God Merlin wanted. Merlin had wanted for years. For the longest time Merlin had wanted to kiss him. Be kissed by him. His king. And before he even realized Arthur was kissing him again. It was soft like the first one, but there was also certainty. Arthur’s hands were holding Merlin’s jaw, cupping it gently. Sooner than later a tongue probed against a hesitant pair of lips of Merlin. There was a whimper and a small moan. It sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. His hunger for Merlin grew by every second. He wanted Merlin. No. He needed Merlin. The kiss was turning into a big mess as their tongues met sliding against each other. Merlin felt a tug on his head. When had Arthur’s hands gone there? Merlin was burning under Arthur’s touch. It was intoxicating. Merlin moved his shaking hands to Arthur’s sides as they parted. Arthur’s lips moved to Merlin’s neck.

”Merlin do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea how much I’ve wanted to do this to you? You drive and always have driven me fucking insane. In all the fucking ways.”

It came out of Arthur like a growl of an animal. He planted small kisses over the pale skin as Merlin was gasping for air. Merlin was sure he would faint soon. The kisses felt like fire and ice. The words dripping out of Arthur didn’t really help with any of it. It made everything even more enchanting. He grabbed the hem of Arthur’s shirt. A burgundy shirt that Merlin had chosen for him.

”Being such an unbearable and gorgeous thing. It infuriates me. You’ve made me crazy ever since you called me a prat and my lord in a same sentence.”

The hands that were in Merlin’s hair were now travelling along the arms of Merlin to his waist. Merlin felt a tug and suddenly found himself standing. He didn’t trust his wobbling legs so he just clung to Arthur who chuckled. Arthur lifted up Merlin’s chin to make their eyes meet again.

”Fuck Merlin.”

Merlin gasped as Arthur pressed him against a wall. Arthur slowly moved Merlin’s hands above his head and held them there. Merlin wriggled a little, but the other tightened the grip.

”You’re so beautiful.”

With that Arthur attacked Merlin’s mouth once again. He bit the tender bottom lip and gave it a suck earning a full on moan from Merlin. Arthur’s groin tingled.

”Do you want me to stop?”

The words were hot against Merlin’s lips. Merlin hadn’t said a word in minutes when he finally managed a groan his eyes going dark as lust worth of 1500 years started seeping through him.

”If you dare to stop now I might as well kill you myself this time.”

Arthur bit his lip with a crooked grin. His hand wandered to play with the hem of Merlin’s shirt. He let his fingers tickle the skin under it and a whimper escaped from Merlin.

”Cheeky.”

\-----------------------------------------------

”May I help you out of your clothes, sire?”

Something twitched inside Arthur as those words came out of Merlin. They had found their way to Merlin’s bedroom at that point. Merlin was behind him stroking Arthur’s hips gently. Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin who had a shy smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks.

”You may”, Arthur said with a husky voice.

Slowly Merlin’s fingers grabbed the hem of the shirt and started sliding it off. Tan and toned skin got into the view and the red on Merlin’s cheeks deepened. He had taken Arthur out of his clothes multiple times and multiple times Merlin had hoped it to be like this. Now that it was actually happening Merlin found himself blushing like a shy maiden. He threw the shirt and placed his shaky hands on Arthur’s chest, hesitantly gliding his fingers over the golden hairs as Arthur groaned.

”I believe I still have my trousers on.”

Merlin licked his lips as he fumbled with the fly of Arthur’s jeans. Quickly they were discarded on the floor next to the shirt. With a quick move Arthur pushed Merlin on the bed. He followed hovering over the flustered man. They dived into a heated kiss and Arthur slid Merlin’s shirt off breaking their kiss only for a moment. Eager hands explored the pale torso. Arthur moved to kiss Merlin’s chin and his neck. Merlin wiggled out of his jeans. Arthur sat up straddling Merlin their cocks pressed against each other.

”You’re so gorgeous down there”, Arthur said fondly his finger tracing Merlin’s left nipple. ”So flustered and cute”, he added and pinched the nipple earning a moan and a curse.

Merlin’s head was spinning as Arthur attacked his other nipple with his mouth. He surely couldn’t survive out of this alive. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hair pulling gently. Arthur’s free hand slowly made it’s way to Merlin’s cock. He softly cupped it through the boxers. Small whimper came out Merlin as Arthur gave his hardening cock a soft press.

”Fuck Arthur”, Merlin hissed between his teeth earning a warm laugh from the other.

”Hmm? Is there a problem Merlin?”

”Fucking get to it already.”

Arthur raised his eyebrow as a smug grin spread across his face. He played with the waistband of Merlin’s boxers, ever so lightly dipping his fingers in them. He moved to kiss Merlin’s ear.

”You’re such a potty mouth”, He whispered and yanked the boxers down.

Merlin kicked them off himself and before he knew it Arthur grabbed his aching cock giving it a firm squeeze and a stroke. Merlin saw stars at that moment.

”S-shit.”

”I need to find a way to shut that dirty mouth of yours”, Arthur smirked and let go of Merlin’s cock. ”Any ideas for that, hmm?”

Something flashed in Merlin’s eyes as his gaze travelled from Arthur’s face to his crotch. He licked his lips and moved a little bit closer to Arhur.

”Maybe.”

Merlin bit his lip as he started sliding off Arthur’s underwear.

”Is that so?”

Merlin threw the boxers away. He turned to look into Arthur’s eyes again. They sat there in silence. Both completely naked. Both completely vulnerable. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s thighs. For some reason it looked right to see the more tan skin against the pearly white one. For a moment they both stared as Arthur drew circles on the soft skin.

”I-” Arthur started but his words were cut off by a pair of lips.

Merlin gently pushed Arthur to lay on the bed and crawled on top of him. His trembling hand hesitantly moved to touch Arthur’s cock. A small moan was muffled by the kiss. Merlin gently grabbed the twitching member and broke the kiss. He looked in Arthur’s eyes, making his way down. Arthur gulped and took his hand to Merlin’s hair who looked a little terrified as he stared at the cock.

”We don’t have to”, Arthur said sofly and Merlin’s eyes snapped to his. ”If you dont want to.”

”It’s not like I haven’t sucked cock before”, Merlin laughed faintly.

Arthur raised his eyebrow curiously. Merlin looked down and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Arthur chuckled.

”Oh really? Like having some cock in your mouth?”

”Shut up”, the other mumbled.

”No, you shut up”, Arthur said firmly and moved Merlin’s head towards his groin.

Merlin smiled before he opened his mouth to take Arthur’s tip between his lips. Both of the men let out a sigh and Merlin swirled his tongue around the sensitive knob. Arthur’s grib in Merlin’s hair tightened and he pushed a little. Merlin got the signal and took more of the lenght down his mouth. He started a steady rhythm taking the cock in and out. Arthur propped himself on his elbows.

”Fuck”, he groaned as he was fixated on the sight in front of him.

”Who has a dirty mouth now?” Merlin giggled as he took the cock out of his mouth.

The blond just grabbed Merlin by his shoulders and pressed him against the mattress.

”I thought I told you to shut up.”

With that said Arthur dived into a heated kiss and moved his hand to Merlin’s cock once again. He gave it a few good tugs as Merlin was shaking underneath him. He brushed his thumb against the slit and few drops of pre cum came out. Arthur continued his way between Merlin’s cheeks, lightly brushing the hole there. Merlin pushed himself against the fingers.

”Someone’s eager”, Arthur murmured against Merlin’s lips.

Arthur backed away and pushed his fingers against Merlin’s mouth. Merlin eagerly took them in and sucked, coating every inch of them with his saliva. Arthur felt like coming right in that moment, just feeling Merlin’s mouth around his fingers. But Arthur wanted more. Merlin wanted more. So he took out the fingers going back to Merlin’s hole.

”You sure this is okay?” Arthur asked rubbing a finger against the waiting hole.

”Damn y-yes”, Merlin managed nodding.

”Alright then”, Arthur smirked and forced one finger in.

Merlin shut his eyes tightly, trying to get used to the feeling. A strangled groan came out of him.

”Fucking h-hell.”

”Shh, it’s okay.”

Slowly Arthur explored the insides of Merlin before he was sure he could add another finger. Arthur licked his lips as he watched Merlin squirming against the bed making ungodly sounds.

”Am I hurting you?” Arthur asked stopping his movements.

”N-no… please continue”, Merlin managed to whisper. ”Please.”

With a grin Arthur plunged his fingers deep, hitting that magic bundle of nerves and making Merlin spasm and moan loudly.

\-----------------------------------------------

”Are you ready?” Arthur asked as he took his fingers out of Merlin.

”Y-yeah”, Merlin panted and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck to pull him into a kiss. ”I want you in me”, he added between the kissing.

”Can do that”, the other smirked as he guided his cock against Merlin’s twitching hole.

They looked each other in the eyes as Arthur’s cock slowly made its way in Merlin. Merlin threw his head back letting out a mix of curses and moans. The other saw that as an opportunity no invade the pale neck with kisses.

”You feel so good Merlin”, Arthur groaned against the hot skin.

Merlin held Arthur close like his life depended on it. Moans kept pouring out of his mouth as they formed a slow and steady rhythm.

”So pretty”, the blond murmured and took his other hand to Merlin’s mess of a hair.

He gave a little tug and brought Merlin’s lips against his own, muffling the moans. Merlin’s hands were exploring Arthur’s back who moved to kiss Merlin’s heaving chest.

”A-Arthur… F-fuck… I-”, Merlin gasped his eyes wide open as the other gave a soft bite to his sensitive nipple.

Arthur smirked against the nipple and brought his hand to play with the other one. Merlin’s hands hands found their way to grab Arthur’s golden locks. Arthur twisted his hips sharply starting to go a little faster, thrusting into Merlin. He hit the special spot and Merlin let out a high-pitched scream.

”F-fucking hell Merlin.”

Merlin suddenly propped himself up pushing Arthur off of him. The other looked confused.

”Is.. Is everything alright?” he asked, worry spreading across his flushed face. ”Did I hurt you?”

Merlin gave a little smirk before pushing Arthur to lay on the bed. He slowly made his way on top of Arthur and sat the hard and leaking cock pressed against his ass. Oh.

”Everything is perfectly fine”, Merlin whispered and leaned to give few kisses along Arthur’s jaw.

Strong hands took a hold of Merlin’s ass, massaging them roughly. Merlin bit his lip but few whimpers managed to get out. He lifted himself up a little bit and lined his hole against Arthur’s cock. Arthur helped him guiding Merlin down.

”What a pretty sight you are up there”, Arthur groaned as Merlin got down on his cock.

”You ain’t looking bad down there either”, Merlin sighed and shuddered as he felt himself being full again.

Arthur hummed his eyes fixed on Merlin’s face who started riding him with enthusiasm. His hands moved from Merlin’s ass firstly to his thighs and then he grabbed the swaying cock in front of him getting a gasp from the other. They stared at each other, both looking out of breath with heavy lidded eyes. Arthur kept stroking Merlin who by the judge of the sounds coming out of his mouth was getting quite close.

”You’re a-amazing. You know that, right?” the blond said with a moan.

Merlin let out a shaky laugh. Arthur let go of his cock and pulled the man down, their chests feeling hot pressed together. Merlin kept his hips moving and gave sloppy kisses against Arthur’s collarbones.

”You are”, Merlin breathed before going up again.

He put his hands on Arthur’s chest his head thrown back. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. He felt getting close to coming. He took Merlin in his hand again, stroking in the rhythm of Merlin’s pace.

”A-Arthur… I-” Merlin gasped as he started to move a bit slower. ”I’m- I’m g-gonna…”

”Hmm, good. Come for me Merlin”, Arthur grunted closing his eyes and thrusted deep into Merlin.

Merlin arched his back as Arthur’s cock found the spot in him once again. Merlin let out a shaky moan as he felt cum coming out of his cock. It went all over Arthur’s hand, chest and even a little bit on his cheek. Merlin came crashing down laying on top Arthur and his own cum.

”F-fuck”, Arthur moaned feeling Merlin’s hole spasm around his cock.

It was all it took for him to come as well, deep inside Merlin. They laid there breathless and sweaty. Arthur’s now limp cock slipped out of Merlin who whimpered a little. Merlin moved his head to look at the man under him who was breathing heavily eyes closed. Merlin smiled and wiped off the cum that was on Arthur’s cheek before opening his mouth to speak quietly.

”That was-”

”Something.”

They both chuckled. Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin’s face in front of him. He smiled and moved his hand to softly caress Merlin’s red cheek.

”You’re beautiful”, he whispered and Merlin’s cheeks got even deeper shade of red.

”Don’t say that”, he muttered hiding his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

”I really mean it Merlin”, Arthur smiled as he started playing with the black curls. ”Not just look wise, but in every possible way. You’re just so damn beautiful.”

They lay there quiet for a while. Just listening to the heartbeats of each other, sheets ruffling when one of them moved a little and the occasional sounds coming outside. Merlin suddenly felt really tired and started drifting off to sleep. He felt content and safe at that moment. With Arthur. Then he felt a nudge on his arm.

”We need to have a shower”, Arthur said softly and gave a kiss on Merlin’s forehead.

”Mm…”

Arthur smiled fondly, but moved the man on top of him slightly. Merlin just groaned and took a tighter hold of Arthur.

”Really Merlin. We’re all sweaty and there’s cum everywhere”, Arthur said.

Merlin lifted his head up pouting. He lazily got up to sit next to Arthur. He looked down at the mess and grimaced little. The other just laughed warmly.

”Okay, maybe we do need to have a shower”, Merlin said yawning and got out of the bed.

Arthur got up as well. He walked behind Merlin, embracing him in his arms. They stood there for a minute before clumsily making their way to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------

”Merlin?”

Merlin took out towels before turning to Arthur.

”Yeah?”

He put the towels on a counter and then making his way to the shower.

”Does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore?”

Smirking Merlin turned on the shower and hopped in pulling Arthur there with him.

”Oh, definitely.”


End file.
